


Honor pokolenia

by euphoria814



Series: Zanim odejdziesz [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #pandemicweek, #tydzienpandemiczny, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot, Swearing, Tydzień Pandemiczny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kiedy Magnus dostaje telefon w środku nocy, nie ma pojęcia jak to zmieni jego życie.Alec zamierza bronić tylko honoru swojego pokolenia.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Zanim odejdziesz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Honor pokolenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RudeSumienie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeSumienie/gifts).



Zerka na wyświetlacz, a potem sprawdza godzinę. Telefon nadal dzwoni. Nie musi odbierać, ale w zasadzie i tak nie ma innych planów na ten wieczór. Zresztą ten numer zna. Powinien sprawdzić Rodzinę, zanim kogokolwiek tam pośle. Środki bezpieczeństwa. Dobrze znany głos prosi go o zabranie torby. Podaje w zamian adres i odsyła na główny serwer informację o tym kogo spotka dzisiejszego dnia. A raczej nocy.

Łowcy. Doskonale zna tę organizację, ale od dawna nie potrzebowali ich pomocy. Ostatnio wiele działo się w ich szeregach i jeśli pamięta dokładnie, nastąpiła zmiana przywództwa. Bezkrwawa, co nie zdarza się aż tak często. Szczegóły nie są mu znane, ale też nie sądził, że będzie miał z nimi do czynienia. Niedopatrzenie z jego strony.

Powinien zrezygnować, ale fakty są takie, że nie może.

Samochód zabiera go dwie przecznice od jego domu. Blondyn o chłodnych oczach podaje mu ciemny worek, więc krzywi się i zakłada go na głowę.

\- Ktoś niesie moją torbę – ostrzega ich lojalnie. – I uważajcie, żebym się nie potknął – dodaje.

Słyszy rozbawione prychnięcie.

Niespecjalnie stara się ich prowokować. Po prostu lepiej z góry określić zasady. Nie toleruje lekceważenia. Nie rozumie ich świata, ale zaobserwował na tyle dużo, aby wiedzieć, że chowaniem głowy w piasek nie uzyska ich szacunku. A ten akurat jest konieczny do przeżycia. I zdrowy rozsądek, ale tego ostatniego zawsze mu brakowało.

Ani blondyn ani kierowca, którego nie widział nie oferują mu imion. On również się nie kwapi do tego.

\- Co mamy? – pyta, kiedy pomagają mu wysiąść z samochodu.

Faktycznie niosą jego torbę, chociaż na pewno nie robi tego blondyn. Trącił szefem na kilometr, chociaż dzieciak ma nie więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. I Magnus jest odrobinę pod wrażeniem, bo raczej rzadki to widok – aby ktoś w tak młodym wieku osiągnął taką pozycję. Tym bardziej ma się na baczności.

Ktoś łapie go za łokieć, prowadząc go w odpowiednim kierunku. Jest środek nocy, a dodatkowo worek jest wykonany ze szczelnej tkaniny. Nawet jeśli na zewnątrz znajduje się jakaś lampa, nie widzi nawet smugi światła.

Czuje, kiedy wchodzą do budynku. Słyszy jak drzwi zamykają się za nim. Ktoś ściąga mu worek i zajmuje mu chwilę, żeby przyzwyczaić się do światła. A gdy już widzi wyraźnie, zamiera, bo stoi przed najprzystojniejszym facetem, jakiego nosiła ziemia. Mężczyzna jest wyższy od niego, co jest imponujące, bo Magnus nie należy do niskich. Jego włosy są ciemne, lekko kręcone. Dodające mu uroku. Pełne usta błagają o pocałunek. Blada cera, błyszczące oczy. Przypominałby niewinnego anioła, gdyby nie wyraźny tatuaż na szyi, imponujące mięśnie i wyraźne wybrzuszenie oznaczające broń ukrytą pod koszulą.

\- A ty to kto? – wyrywa mu się. – Nie odpowiadaj. Czysto retoryczne pytanie – mówi.

Dziewczyna, która staje w drzwiach jedynego z otwartych pokoi, zaczyna się otwarcie śmiać. Anioł spogląda na niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał co z nim zrobić.

\- To jest medyk? – pyta mężczyzna.

\- We własnej osobie – mówi i rozkłada dłonie na boki, jakby chciał się zaprezentować lepiej.

I widzi jak facet przesuwa wzrokiem po jego ciele. Podoba mu się to co widzi. Magnus uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Ranny jest tutaj – rzuca dziewczyna, wskazując na pomieszczenie za swoimi plecami.

Rusza bez chwili wahania. Jak zawsze nie ma pojęcia z czym ma do czynienia. Facet w jego wieku leży na skórzanej kanapie w czymś w rodzaju gabinetu. Przesiąknięta krwią koszula nie oznacza niczego dobrego, ale mężczyzna wygląda na przytomnego i całkiem świadomego. Nie stracił zatem wiele krwi, co dawało im spore szanse, że Magnus się jednak dzisiaj wyśpi.

Znajduje swoją torbę na krześle i wyciąga jednorazowe rękawiczki, nie kłopocząc się nawet rozpoczynaniem rozmowy. Nie odpowiedzą, a nawet jeśli – on nie chce wiedzieć. Im mniej informacji posiada tym lepiej dla niego.

Podciąga koszulę faceta, który się nawet nie broni.

\- Dźgnięcie – ocenia na pierwszy rzut oka. – Następnym razem zostawcie nóż – radzi im, dotykając delikatnie okolic rany.

\- Był mi potrzebny – informuje go ranny facet przez zęby.

\- Jasssne – prycha i przewraca oczami, bo to czysty przykład tego jak niezdrowy jest nadmiar testosteronu.

Albo facet chce pokazać, że ma największe jaja w okolicy, kiedy akurat się wykrwawia. Cokolwiek to nie jest, Magnus ma to w nosie. Sprawy mafii go nie interesują. Jedyne, co przyciąga jego uwagę to rana, która się nie zamyka.

\- Zabiłem faceta jego własnym nożem – oznajmia mu ranny.

Magnus podnosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego jak na idiotę. Mógł żyć bez tej wiedzy.

\- Zaraz mi powiesz, że pierwszy zaczął? – kpi.

Dziewczyna się śmieje. Ranny nie. 

\- Słabe to było, ale musisz napiąć mięśnie – rzuca. – Będzie bolało, ale muszę… - nie kończy, bo facet robi dokładnie to o co został poproszony.

Nie wygląda na to, aby coś poważnego zostało uszkodzone. Rana nadal krwawi, ale jest głęboka jak diabli, więc należało się tego spodziewać. Jego rękawiczki ślizgają się od krwi, ale zdążył się przyzwyczaić.

\- Dobra, przystojniaku, szykuj swoją drużynę – mówi.

Blondyn pochyla się w jego stronę.

\- Nie mówiłem do ciebie – prycha i odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć prosto w oczy Anioła. – Mówiłem do ciebie. Użyjemy tych mięśni – oznajmia im.

Anioł wydaje się mocno zdezorientowany, ale wzrusza tylko ramionami. Dziewczyna śmieje się tak bardzo, że zaczyna wydawać bardzo nieeleganckie dźwięki. Nie może jednak przestać. Magnus jednak nadal ma swój czar. I jest cholernie zabawny.

\- Czego potrzebujesz? – pyta Anioł.

\- Łóżka – rzuca i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo. – Nie zszyję go tutaj. Musi leżeć płasko. I nie wstawać kilka dni, bo pójdą szwy – wyjaśnia. – Donieśliście go tutaj, więc kilka kolejnych metrów nas nie zbawi. A lepiej nie ruszać go później.

Nie musi nawet kończyć. Ranny zostaje podniesiony przez obu jego nie-całkiem-asystentów. Pokój, do którego się przenoszą, jest wygodnie urządzony. Ze smakiem. Jak każda inna sypialnia w normalnym domu. A jednak znajdują się w budynku mafii, o czym stara się zapomnieć, kiedy zaczyna szyć faceta, którego imienia nawet nie zna.

***  
  
Dziewczyna wskazuje mu łazienkę na końcu korytarza. Ranny śpi, żywy i w jednym kawałku. Magnus musi jeszcze wyciągnąć jego szwy za parę tygodni, ale nie przewiduje problemów. Cała akcja poszła bardzo sprawnie, co cieszy go. Jeśli pacjent umiera zawsze mają kłopoty. Jak nie z płatnością to z kimś, kto uważał, że jest niezniszczalny i śmierć się nie ima jego i jego współpracowników. A nie są cudotwórcami.

Domywa dłonie, metodycznie pocierając jedną o drugą. Prawie jakby był prawdziwym chirurgiem. Kiedy unosi wzrok, omal nie dostaje zawału. W lustrzanym odbiciu dostrzega Anioła, który przygląda mu się bardzo intensywnie. Dopiero w tym świetle widzi jak młody jest chłopak. Albo jest tak przystojny, że wiek postanowił się go nie imać.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, chociaż to jedynie formalność.

Jeśli chcieliby go zabić, już byłby martwy. I nie mógłby nic z tym zrobić. Nadal jednak jego puls przyspiesza. Wyciera dłonie w ręcznik i odwraca się. I znowu zamiera, bo nie pamięta już kiedy ostatnio ktokolwiek tak na niego patrzył.

Wie, że jest przystojny, ale facet pożera go wzrokiem. Jakby trawił go czysty głód. Surowe pragnienie to nie coś, co widzi się każdego dnia. A jednocześnie wydaje się niepewny. I może to ta mieszanka sprawia, że łamie swoją pierwszą najważniejszą zasadę.

\- W tym świetle wyglądasz na młodszego – mówi.

Nie stara się brzmieć uwodząco. Mały flirt nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodził, ale nie ma sensu bawić się w gierki, kiedy obaj wiedzą po co tutaj są.

Wie, że popełnił błąd, gdy mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego. I w jego twarzy nie ma nic chłopięcego ani tym bardziej niewinnego. Krew w żyłach Magnusa zaczyna śpiewać.

\- A ty w każdym świetle wyglądasz świetnie – oznajmia mu mężczyzna, zanim podchodzi do niego bliżej. – Nikt cię nie nauczył nie oceniać książki po okładce? – pyta.

Magnus może tylko oprzeć się biodrami o umywalkę, wbić palce w chłodną porcelanę. Spodziewa się, że zostanie pocałowany i nawet odchyla lekko głowę na bok. Czuje kciuk mężczyzny na swoim policzku. Zamierają w jakiejś dziwnej stagnacji.

\- Nie jestem recenzentem – prycha. – Gdybym jednak miał zakładać, jestem dobre piętnaście lat od ciebie starszy, a to jednak sporo doświadczenia… - urywa, bo czuje biodra mężczyzny na swoich.

I to jest cholernie dobre. Jest uwięziony między umywalką, a gorącym twardym ciałem. Za długo tkwił w celibacie, bo podnieca się o wiele za szybko. Albo to wina jego Anioła, który w tej chwili… z tej odległości przypomina bardziej demona. Jest coś piekielnie niebezpiecznego w tym milczeniu. Magnus jednak czuje, że napięcie, które się pomiędzy nimi buduje, to ten najsłodszy rodzaj.

Mężczyzna go nie całuje. Podchodzi jednak tak blisko na ile to możliwe. Biodro przy biodrze. Kładzie dłonie po obu stronach jego ciała i nawet pochyla się odrobinę. Magnus może tylko przełknąć, bo facet jest naprawdę wysoki. Przy nim czuje się prawie drobny, chociaż to tylko wrażenie. Nie jest po prostu niebezpieczny. A wokół tego mężczyzny unosi się ta aura zagrożenia, którą wyczuwa teraz, kiedy są blisko.

Nie wie jak to przegapił wcześniej. Może zwiodła go przystojna twarz.

Zawsze się łatwo rozpraszał.

\- Powinienem wracać do siebie – stwierdza, kiedy jakaś jego szara komórka odzywa się.

Byłaby to rozsądna rzecz do zrobienia. Nie ma już czego tutaj szukać.

\- Nikt nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli zostaniesz dłużej – mówi mężczyzna. – Czuje się też w obowiązku bronić mojego pokolenia – dodaje i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Magnus może się tylko roześmiać.

***  
  
Mężczyzna nie całował. On zawłaszczał. Magnus ląduje na niepościelonym łóżku, zanim zdąża spytać jak to robią. Jakimś cudem większość guzików jego koszuli jest rozpięta, a facet ciągnie za pasek jego spodni jedną ręką, kiedy drugą przesuwa po jego sutkach. Przyjemny ciężar przygniata go do materaca. Nie broni się, bo i nie ma po co. Skopuje buty, unosi biodra, kiedy czas wyzbyć się spodni. Jest tak twardy, że nie jest w stanie powstrzymać syku, kiedy mężczyzna przenosi dłoń na jego fiuta.

Dłoń jest niemal chłodna w zetknięciu z jego ciepłym ciałem.

\- Ściągaj to – rzuca.

I bardzo cieszy się, że się odezwał, bo mężczyzna wyzbywa się koszulki, pod którą ukrywał jeszcze więcej tatuaży. I blizny, które wyglądają na kilkuletnie. Ślady ewidentnej przemocy, a jednak jest niezwykle delikatny, kiedy całuje Magnusa w usta, usadawiając się pomiędzy jego rozsuniętymi nogami.

Oddychają tym samym powietrzem, kołysząc się nieznacznie. Idealna gra wstępna, jeśli ktoś spytałby go o zdanie. Może dotykać mięśni, które podziwiał wcześniej, przesuwać palcami po tatuażach, które przyciągnęły jego uwagę. Podrapać paznokciami jego ramiona. Obejmuje udami jego biodra, przysuwając się bliżej. Nie odrywają od siebie ust nawet na sekundę. Nie wie już czy to niebo czy piekło.

Mężczyzna opiera się na łokciach początkowo, obawiając się pewnie, że go przygniecie. Jakby Magnusowi przeszkadzał jego ciężar, kiedy zapach skóry nieznajomego zaczynał być dla niego uzależniający. Kimkolwiek nie był Wielki Szef, powinien zabutelkować ten aromat i sprzedawać jako narkotyk. Zbiliby na tym kokosy.

Ma ochotę polizać jego szyję, ale trudno mu się ruszyć. Jest uwięziony pod większym ciałem, co jest podniecające na swój sposób. Rzadko ma okazję być z kim większym od siebie. I sądząc po tym, co czuje na biodrze, mężczyzna ma czym się pochwalić.

Facet odrywa się w końcu od jego ust. Magnus ma w głowie jakiś odpowiednio sarkastyczny tekst. Wyważony. Prowokujący. Przeważnie dopiero wtedy dostaje to, czego chce, ale zanim otwiera usta, już nie tak chłodna dłoń obwija się wokół jego fiuta i może się tylko wygiąć. Nie zdąża się nawet przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia, bo facet dotyka palcem jego wejścia. Mimowolnie spina się, wciągając więcej powietrza w płuca.

\- Skarbie, dobra rada od kogoś kto już to robił. Nawilżacz i prezerwatywa – mówi.

Facet śmieje się krótko, urwanie, wcale nie obrażony. Magnus czuje na czubku fiuta jego palec, a potem z powrotem na swoim wejściu, już trochę bardziej mokry. Nie wie czy to bardziej bezczelne, niehigieniczne czy cholernie seksowne. Jego fiut sztywnieje tylko bardziej, więc ma swoją odpowiedź. Nigdy nie udawał normalnego. Musiało być z nim coś nie tak, skoro zamiast zajmować się swoim sklepem nocami zszywał członków mafii, nie zadając pytań.

Nie był pewien co z nim nie tak, że nadal tutaj jest.

Nie mówią wiele. Milczenie nie jest kłopotliwe. Odnosi wrażenie, że facet nie przepada za gadaniem po próżnicy. Za to wie, co robi, bo nie mija wiele czasu nim Magnus ma trzy jego palce w tyłku i stara się chwycić oddech, a jego fiut jest tak twardy, że zdaje się pulsować. Wbija głowę w poduszkę, palce zawija w pościel, napinając mięśnie. Powstrzymuje się przed bogowie wiedzą czym. Chyba, żeby przewrócić faceta na plecy i wsadzić sobie w końcu jego fiuta.

Nagle bardzo żałuje, że nie zna imienia mężczyzny. Nie ma nawet czego wywrzeszczeć mu w twarz. Nazywanie go Aniołem w swojej głowie przestało być wystarczające.

\- Jesteś gotowy? – pyta facet.

Magnus ma ochotę zakpić, ale mężczyzna jest szczery. Obserwuje jego twarz bardzo uważnie, ze spokojem. Porusza palcami w nim o wiele wolniej, delikatniej, jakby bardziej z nawyku, którego jakimś cudem nabył w ciągu ich krótkiej znajomości. Magnus totalnie popiera takie przyzwyczajenia. Nawet, jeśli robią to tylko raz.

Potakuje, bo brakuje mu słów. Musi zaprzeć się rękami o drewnianą ramę łóżka, kiedy facet ugina jego nogę w kolanie i wsuwa się w niego. Nie za szybko, ale też nie niepewnie. Stały nacisk sprawia, że Magnus czuje się tak, jakby rozdzielano go na pół. Powietrze ucieka z jego płuc, bo stara się wydychać, kiedy mężczyzna się z niego wsuwa. A to cholernie długi fiut.

Zaśmiałby się, gdyby miał dostęp do tlenu.

Kiedy biodra mężczyzny dotykają w końcu jego tyłka, mija cała wieczność. Zaciska się na fiucie, bo nie ma lepszej metody, żeby się rozluźnić. Jakimś cudem facet nie rozciągnął ją całkiem, chociaż pieprzył go palcami tak długo, że Magnus stracił poczucie czasu.

\- Powiedz kiedy – prosi mężczyzna, przez zęby.

Wisi nad jego twarzą. Patrzyliby sobie w oczy, gdyby nie to, że w sypialni panuje ciemność, za którą Magnus jest cholernie wdzięczny, bo może sobie wyobrazić jak wygląda. Z kroplami potu na twarzy, zarumieniony, z rozchylonymi ustami. Dysząc.

\- Kiedy – mówi.

Facet śmieje się, zanim wysuwa się z niego i jeśli sądził, że cudowne było to pieprzenie palcami, nijak się nie miało do samego aktu. Mężczyzna unosi jego biodra, jakby nie ważył nic. Wchodzi w niego krótkimi pewnymi pchnięciami, a mokre dźwięki ich stykających się ciał wypełniają ciemność. Nie trafia nawet w jego prostatę, ale to jest po prostu boskie jak go wypełnia. Jak wielki jest nad nim. Jak ogromny wydaje się w nim.

Magnus rzadko ma okazję poczuć się kruchym i coś kurczy się w nim, kiedy czuje usta faceta na swoim czole. Nie całują się, bo są zbyt nieskoordynowani. Pozycja nie jest jakaś wyjątkowo wygodna przy ich wzroście. Nie przemyśleli sprawy, ale nie mieli też próby przed głównym spektaklem.

\- Nie tak – rzuca facet w końcu i wychodzi z niego kompletnie, chociaż Magnus próbuje zaprotestować, bo to było dobre.

O wiele lepsze niż większość jego jednonocnych przygód, czego nie powie na głos.

Chociaż może powinien.

\- Obróć się – prosi mężczyzna.

A kim on jest, żeby odmówić. Nogi trochę się pod nim uginają, ale w końcu znajduje w miarę stabilną pozycję na kolanach. Z twarzą trochę w poduszce. Szlag już dawno trafił jego makijaż. I jeśli będzie przemykał się do swojego mieszkania nad ranem, unikając spojrzeń sąsiadów, to szybkie bzykanko to ostatnie czego musi się wstydzić.

Zresztą trudno tak nazwać seks z tym facetem w ten sposób, bo kiedy mężczyzna wchodzi w niego ponownie pod tym kątem, czuje się tak, jakby odkrył drogę do nieba, w które nawet nie wierzy. Wbija palce w pościel, zapiera się na łokciach, żeby móc jakkolwiek odpowiedzieć na silne pchnięcia. Nie jest w stanie się jednak przygotować na żadne. Brak rytmu trochę go zaskakuje, bo w tej pozycji powinno pójść łatwiej i kiedy ma to w skomentować, facet znajduje to, czego szukał.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tak lepiej – dyszy mężczyzna za nim, ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie i zaczyna z morderczą precyzją pieprzyć go z całej siły, częściej trafiając w jego prostatę niż nie.

Magnus stara się chwycić spazmatycznie powietrze, ale to nie ma sensu. Tlen jest przereklamowany. Jego ciało się napina, łzy formują pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Dyszą obaj albo tylko on. Przez szum własnej krwi nie słyszy kompletnie nic. Pewnie jęczy, ale trudno nie wydawać takich dźwięków, kiedy jego zakończenia nerwowe stają w ogniu. Czuje orgazm na wyciągnięcie palców, ale nie ma jak sięgnąć do własnej fiuta, co jest irytujące. Co jest cudowne. Co jest czystą torturą.

\- Muszę – chrypi i nie poznaje swojego głosu.

Nie kończy. Na szczęście nie jest to koniecznie. Facet pochyla się nad nim, przesuwając dłoń z jego biodra na fiuta. Przestaje znęcać się nad jego prostatą, ale to i tak niczego nie zmienia, bo Magnus nie potrzebuje wiele, zanim zaczyna dochodzić. Wgryza się w poduszkę, żeby nie wrzasnąć, kiedy orgazm wyrywa się z niego.

I facet też dochodzi, wtulając twarz w jego plecy.

Kiedy rozłączają się, przez chwilę boi się, że mężczyzna upadnie na niego, ale ten popycha go w lewo, samemu wybierając prawą. I lądują na łóżku obok siebie, zmęczeni jak diabli. Słowa nie są potrzebne. Zresztą i lepiej, bo Magnus ma totalną pustkę w głowie.

Pieprzył się z jakimś żołnierzem mafii w domu Rodziny.

Oficjalnie postradał zmysły.

Ragnor miał rację, powinien systematycznie zaliczać, bo mu odbijało.

\- Chryste – mówi facet w ciemność.

\- Do tego katolik – wyrywa mu się.

Śmiech mężczyzny jest zaskakująco uroczy.

Nie uważa już w ten sposób, kiedy pół godziny później godzi się na rundę drugą. Facet jest po prostu wyjątkowo przekonywujący, a Magnusa nikt dawno nie dotykał. Nie w ten sposób. Jakby był z porcelany, ostrożnie, ale jednocześnie z pewnością siebie. Pocałunki na jego ramionach to coś, czego potrzebował. Lekkie ugryzienia rozbudzają go na nowo.

Jest tak rozciągnięty, że facet wsuwa się w niego bez większego trudu. Jest inaczej. Mniej porywczo. Nie tak nagle. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego popełnia błąd za błędem, ale najwyraźniej słabo się uczy nawet bazując na własnych doświadczeniach.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa mu się drugi raz tej samej nocy, kiedy facet wraca do maltretowania jego prostaty, jakby to była jego ulubiona zabawka.

\- Uwielbiam jak wydajesz ten dźwięk – szepcze do niego facet i śmieje się.

\- Kurwa – powtarza i stara się ustawić tak, żeby mężczyzna nie mógł namierzyć tego punktu w nim, który został już dzisiaj mocno wyeksploatowany. – Przestań, bo będę więcej przeklinał.

Nie czuje bólu, ale to coś gorszego. Dezorientacja. Jego ciało nie wie jak kwalifikować to wrażenie.

Facet przytrzymuje go w miejscu bez trudu.

\- Nie chodzi o przekleństwo. Chodzi o to jak łamie ci się głos – oznajmia mu mężczyzna. – Chcę, żebyś znowu doszedł – mówi, jakby ogłaszał swoją wolę.

Tym razem to Magnus się śmieje, ochryple, urwanie. Połykając nadmiar śliny.

\- Może gdybym był piętnaście lat młodszy – prycha, a po chwili zaczyna zastanawiać się, co do jasnej cholery, bo palce jego stóp się podwijają.

Poduszka pod jego policzkiem jest mokra, ale nie wie czy to łzy, czy jego ślina. Nie ma to znaczenia, bo facet obejmuje ręką jego klatkę piersiową i podnosi go z łóżka, wsuwając na swojego fiuta tylko bardziej. Magnus czuje jego w sobie tak głęboko, że nie może oddychać. Jakby byli jednością, niepodzielną. Nierozerwalną.

\- Dotknij się – prosi facet, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby być to rozkaz.

Może lepiej, że to Magnus obwija rękę wokół swojego twardego fiuta, bo to prawie boli, kiedy przesuwa po rozgrzanej o wiele za suchej skórze. Facet pcha w niego nadal, a w tej pozycji nie ma ucieczki. Czuje jego palce przesuwające się po jego brzuchu. Jest bezwolny jak nigdy. Nie wie co to za rodzaj magii, ale poddaje się. I kiedy mężczyzna ściska jego sutek, jest przekonany o tym, że jęczy. Jego fiut wyrzuca z siebie te kilka kropli spermy, które się gdzieś uchowały, w spamach tak gwałtownych, że przez chwile zastanawia się czy nie ma jakiegoś ataku. Nie panuje nad mięśniami. Zaciska się na facecie tak mocno, że to musi być bolesne. Mężczyzna jednak jęczy prosto do jego ucha, jakby właśnie dostał podarunek z samego nieba od swojego boga.

***  
  
Magnus spina się, kiedy słyszy ostre pukanie drzwi. Zapach, który go otacza, kojarzy mu się jednoznacznie z seksem. Nie ma zresztą spodni, a ktoś trzyma dłoń nadal na jego biodrze, co jest dziwne, bo on nigdy nie zostaje na noc.

\- Kurwa – mówi, kiedy orientuje się, że jest ranek, a on nie wyszedł nigdy z domu mafii.

Walenie do drzwi staje się tylko głośniejsze. Zerka w tył, bo facet, z którym spędził noc, naciąga poduszkę na głowę.

\- Alec! Wstawaj! – krzyczy całkiem wyraźnie dziewczyna.

Facet ewidentnie zamierza ignorować rzeczywistość, co uznałby za urocze, gdyby nie fakt, że to dom pieprzonej mafii, a on musi się stąd natychmiast zabierać. Jest obolały i nadal rozciągnięty, ale przynajmniej nie ma na sobie zaschniętego nasienia. Podziękowałby, gdyby nie to, że jest wściekły, że został na noc.

Podnosi się z łóżka, bo drzwi do sypialni są najwyraźniej zamknięte. Nie pamięta, żeby ktokolwiek przekręcał klucz, ale był zajęty innymi kwestiami.

Zerka na faceta, który zakopuje się w pościeli tylko głębiej. Zaczyna zbierać swoje rzeczy, ale na dobrą sprawę nie wykona standardowego marszu wstydu, bo nie powinno go tutaj w ogóle być. Na pewno nie opuści tej sypialni w pojedynkę. Nie zamierza oberwać kulki w głowę. Patolog miałby używanie. Jest totalnie wypieprzony. Ma śladu cudzych palców na biodrach. Kilka odrębnych zestawów.

Nie wierzy, że doszedł dwa razy w tak krótkim czasie.

Odchyla pościel, odsłaniając całkiem kształtny tyłek. Całuje biodro faceta, który mruczy coś niezrozumiale. Nie waha się nawet chwili, zanim gryzie go wprost w mięsień pośladkowy.

Mężczyzna wydaje krótki okrzyk, odrzuca poduszkę i spogląda na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Dlaczego?! – jęczy facet i brzmi to jak skarga.

Magnus nie wie tylko czy chodzi o ugryzienie czy o to, że mężczyzna jest teraz w pełni przebudzony. A przed tym nie ma odwrotu.

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro ty mnie naznaczyłeś, też zostawię ci pamiątkę – rzuca.

Zerka wymownie na formujący się siniak na bladej skórze. Ślady zębów zostaną krócej.

\- Alec! Przyniosłam kawę! – drze się dziewczyna przez drzwi. – Świeżą kawę! Twoją ulubioną! Nie budziłabym cię, gdyby to nie było coś poważnego! Medyk gdzieś zniknął!

Magnus spina się. Alec spogląda na niego wymownie, a potem na drzwi.

\- Jestem tutaj – mówi Magnus całkiem głośno i wyraźnie, bo nie ma sensu tego ukrywać.

Nie ma jak wydostać się stąd po kryjomu.

Słyszy bardzo wymowną ciszej po drugiej stronie.

\- Weźmiesz kawę dla niego? Jest bezużyteczny bez kawy – krzyczy do niego dziewczyna.

***  
  
Zamierza wyjść. Naprawdę planuje się zmyć, ale Alec jest tak miły, że zmusza bezimienną dziewczynę do przyniesienia mu kosmetyków, które w zasadzie nie najgorzej komponują się z jego karnacją. Bierze zatem prysznic. Doprowadza się do porządku. Układa włosy, uspokajając się częściowo, bo gdyby chcieli go wykończyć, raczej nie dostarczaliby mu tego wszystkiego.

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, Alec wygląda na bardziej funkcjonującego. Po kawie nie ma nawet śladu.

\- Gdzieś powinien się kręcić blondas, który mnie tutaj przywiózł – rzuca.

\- Zostań na śniadaniu – mówi Alec tylko. – Nikt się stąd nie rusza przed śniadaniem – dodaje, jakby cokolwiek to tłumaczyło.

\- Nie ma mowy – oznajmia mu, ale Alec go kompletnie ignoruje, a on nie zamierza plątać się pod domu mafii bez opieki.

Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że to przyjemne, kiedy facet trzyma dłoń na dole jego pleców, kiedy przechodzą długim korytarzem. Rezydencja wydaje się wymarła, co go trochę uspokaja. Nie widział wielu osób. Zawsze może zajrzeć do rannego, wymyślając na poczekaniu wymówkę o konsultacji. Takich ran należało faktycznie doglądać. Każdy lekarz potwierdziłby jego słowa. Magnus nie miał jednak dyplomu ani nie przejmował się raną po pchnięciu nożem, bo coś czuje, że facet sam się prosił.

Alec otwiera przed nim spore drewniane drzwi. Zerka do ogromnej jadalni, gdzie zastawiono już stół. Potężny mebel wygląda na stary jak wszystko w tym domu. I drogi. Mafia nie szczędziła na niczym, co zawsze trochę podziwiał. Uwielbiał takie domy. Antyki. Bibeloty. Powoli wypełniał podobnymi swoje mieszkanie, ale miał nigdy nie dojść do tego poziomu.

Zamiera, kiedy dostrzega, że zastawiono miejsce u szczytu stołu. Odwraca się na pięcie, ignorując blondyna i dziewczynę.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – pyta Alec, chwytając go za nadgarstek, zanim zdąża wyjść na korytarz.

\- Może nie wiem nic o waszym świecie, ale wiem co oznacza zastawione miejsce u szczytu stołu – szepcze. – I nie mam życzenia śmierci.

Alec spogląda na niego, jakby go nie rozumiał. Zapewne brakowało mu w żyłach kofeiny. I powoli trybiki wskakują na swoje miejsce, bo mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego, jakby Magnus był nagle najzabawniejszą osobą na świecie.

\- Nikt cię tutaj nie skrzywdzi – zapewnia go Alec miękko.

Uwierzyłby mu, gdyby facet jeszcze dwie minuty temu nie walczył z słońcem, jakby sądził, że wygra. Kawa wydawała się mu niezbędna do życia.

Logicznie Magnus wie, że jest już za późno. Zasnął po spektakularnym orgazmie. A raczej dwóch. Nadal czuł je trochę w kolanach. Potrzebował snu może niemal tak bardzo jak Alec. I jeśli dziewczyna i blondas widzieli go, cała Rodzina wiedziała. Nie miał szans na ucieczkę. Nikt nie był zresztą tak głupi, żeby nawiać mafii. Niczego nie widział. Nie plątał się po korytarzach. Ich kolega go puknął i na tym kończyła się ta przygoda.

Pozwala się poprowadzić do jadalni i macha do dziewczyny, która uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Blondas przewraca oczami, więc pewnie nie jest pierwszym, zostającym na noc. Trochę mu lżej, bo nie słyszał o żadnych zaginięciach, które pasowałyby do tego schematu działania. Zresztą Alec wie, co robić w łóżku. I nie nauczył się tego wczoraj. Wspomnienia wracają, a nosi bardzo wąskie spodnie. Stara się skupić na czymś sensownym, ale to trudne. Alec zresztą odsuwa dla niego krzesło, niczym dżentelmen, którym nie jest.

\- Nie ma mowy. Mogę zostać na śniadaniu, ale na pewno nie będę siedział koło waszego Wielkiego Szefa – syczy, bo mężczyzna wybrał to najbliżej szczytu stołu.

Dziewczyna mruga i spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem. Może nie powinien się tak wyrażać, ale jest zdenerwowany. I też potrzebuje kawy. Spał może trzy godziny, jego tyłek bolał. Miał ochotę posmarować swojego fiuta oliwką. Powinien był przynajmniej splunąć na swoją rękę, ale Alec go skutecznie rozproszył.

Przeklinał swój zbyt długo trwający celibat.

Alec uśmiecha się do niego lekko, obserwując go z jakąś chorą fascynacją. I to dostawało się, kiedy pieprzyło się z piętnaście lat młodszym żołnierzem mafijnej rodziny, który piął się po szczeblach.

Magnus doceniał ambicje w wielu zawodach, ale chyba jednak nie w tym.

Alec macha dłonią w kierunku stołu, jakby pozwalał mu wybrać jakiekolwiek miejsce chciał. Magnus byłby przeszczęśliwy, gdyby nie to, że jest pięć nakryć, które zauważa dopiero teraz. To raczej będzie śniadanie w bardzo wąskim gronie. Stara po sobie nie poznać, że jednak trochę się obawia, kiedy zajmuje miejsce naprzeciwko blondasa.

\- To będzie dobre – stwierdza dziewczyna.

Nie poprawia mu to humoru.

Alec spogląda na niego długo, ze spokojem. Spodziewa się, że mężczyzna usiądzie koło niego, na jedynym wolnym miejscu. Miał separować go swoim wzrostem od swojego szefa. Magnus nie zamierzał się wychylać. Co to to nie. I miał genialny plan. Mafia podziwiała opanowanie, a on był kwintesencją spokoju, kiedy tego chciał.

Alec nie spuszcza go jednak z oka, zanim staje u szczytu stołu i zajmuje wolne krzesło.

Czas się trochę rozciąga. Magnus jest przekonany, że to jakiś kosmiczny żart. Dziewczyna się z niego nie nabija, ale przygląda mu się z równym zaciekawieniem, co Alec.

Jego ruch.

\- Jesteś Lightwoodem – stwierdza głucho. – Alexander – przypomina sobie niejasno.

Dziewczyna nazywała go Alekiem, więc to musiało być wspomnienie z dzieciństwa.

\- Bardzo mi miło – odpowiada mężczyzna, takim tonem, jakby nie trzymał fiuta w jego tyłku jeszcze cztery godziny temu. – Czy teraz się przysiądziesz bliżej? – pyta.


End file.
